Talk:Atma of the Dragon Rider
This page is amazingly misleading.. It is fairly obvious to anyone that reads this page, then thinks a bit. the atma is obtained by having the title of any one timed spawn HNM wyrm from original/zilart/CoP areas: Jormungand, Vrtra, Tiamat, Fafnir and Nidhogg. Just saw that someone posted you get this for "Wyrmking Descends," I have the quest completed and even have CoP and ZM finished and did not get this atma, however a friend thinks it may be from Fafnir or Nidhogg kill instead which would make sense being I haven't killed either of them. --Xine05 10:06, December 9, 2010 (UTC) * I not done that quest and I got the Atma so I can confirm it is not from Wyrmking Descends. I guessed that is killing the dragon king like you did, I have kill Nidhogg but not Fafnir. ~Icon, Asura My friend said that he had killed Fafnir but not Nidhogg before, so I'm going to take a guess and say you can get it from killing either of them? As I've killed both NQ Turtle and Behemoth but not HQ Turtle or King Behemoth and got the Atma for Behemoth and Adamantoise. --Xine05 02:31, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm starting to think this atma comes from defeating any wyrm outside of ones found in storyline missions/assault/nyzul. I have never defeated Nidhogg/Fafnir, but I do have this atma. Can only guess it came from defeating Smok, Cuelebre, or Ouryu in the BCNM fight Ouryu Cometh.--Neg 08:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Obtained this atma while not having killed either Fafnir or Nidhogg. Have obtained title for Tiamat. --Duilio December 10, 2010 IT's certainly not from Jormugand, as listed. I have the Atma, and never fought him. Have dropped Fafnir, Oeryu Cometh, and the KSNM99 wyrm. --Bingbong 14:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I have killed both Cuelebre and Smok and don't have this atma, have killed Zirnitra, Vouivre and Ungur as well. I have not done the ENM Ouryu Cometh or killed Jourmungand. My friend told me that he has not fought/killed Hydra, Tinnin, Tiamat or Ouryu Cometh either and still has it. ....so to make a little more sense out of this....we can say its NOT from completing Wyrmking Descends, Ouryu Cometh (ENM), Vouivre, Jourmungand, Tiamat, Zirnitra, Ungur, or Fafnir/Nidhogg. I haven't seen anyone else make a mention if they have killed Ash Dragon, Vrtra, Aiatar, Bune, Guivre, Scitalis, Biast, Yilbegan, or Anguis(in Walk of Echos) yet however. These being the other higher level Dragon/Wyrm/Wyvern types that I know of. --Xine05 04:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well if what your friend said is accurate then I'd start to think it comes from winning any of these battles: Ouryu (Ouryu Cometh), Fafnir, Nidhogg, Tiamat, Jormungand, Vrtra or possibly the KS99 wyrm. --Neg 09:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Outside CoP battle for Ouryu, the only Wyrm I've fought was Vrtra. I have the atma. - Levitikus Well my friend says he has never killed Vrtra either, possibly we are looking at this wrong and its a Family of a certain type of dragon? Its a long-shot but I wouldn't put it past SE to make that a requirement instead of a single Dragon, Wyrm or Wyvern. The only Wyrm types I've killed are in Abyssea, CoP or Limbus. Dragons types I have killed none of, but Wyvern types I've personally killed many of and don't have atma. --Xine05 07:37, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Guessing it's one of these (Wyrmking Descends, Ouryu Cometh (ENM), Vouivre, Jourmungand, Tiamat, Zirnitra, Ungur, or Fafnir/Nidhogg). I have only done Ouryu Cometh/KS99 and have the atma. --Krazyrs 08:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I haven't killed Vrtra nor Jourmugand nor Zirnitra. I do have killed Ungur, Fafnir, Nidhogg. I done Ouryu Cometh (ENM) and Wyrmking Descends, and I have the atma. Maybe it's just a reward from killing any dragon-type NM? --Griffon 16:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I recently came back from a break in the game, checked all atma fabricant npcs and was able to get nothing new. After killing Nidhogg (my first Fafnir/Nid kill) and have killed none of the cop wyrms or toau kings, I can assure you it is from killing Fafnir/Nidhogg. Changing pages to reflect this. --GodsBlackArm 21:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Zirnitra isn't a wyrm; it's a bird. I personally have never killed any wyrm except Fafnir (Nyzul only), Bahamut and Ouryu (CoP and ENM), yet I have this atma. So it's possibly just any wyrm in the family and not a specific NM. -- Orubicon 22:13, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I have killed CoP wyrms, but never was able to get this atma. Only after killing Jormungand for my first time a few days ago, was I able to get this. It's possible you can get it from any of these: Fafnir, Nidhogg, Tiamat, Jormungand, or Vrtra. --Kudos 01:34, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I have only defeated Ouryu(CoP) and could not obtain this atma.--NewDefect 10:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC)